


一切從此開始

by EEKWGERMANY



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Civil Partnership, First Time, M/M, not series two compatible
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEKWGERMANY/pseuds/EEKWGERMANY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>這是關於夏洛克和約翰最後怎麼（意外）在一起的故事</p><p>作者前言：我自己覺得這篇不太像其他「他們不小心就在一起了」的同人，不過還是由讀者們判斷吧～<br/>（未校對、未用語英式化，歡迎揪錯）</p><p>From translator: 某方面來說是華福，不過這裡我覺得福華也十分適用...<br/>本篇不虐，個性基本上很到位，非常溫暖、成熟穩重的風格。肉在第10.，手動的(?)也沒有進入，請諸位斟酌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一切從此開始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How It All Started](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370950) by [round_robin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin). 



 

  

  1. 真要說一切從何時開始的，那應當是約翰開始停止約會時。  
夏洛克是第一個發現的人。這很合理。  
  
「你知道的，約翰，」一晚，在三小時令人感激的寧靜後，他說，「你已經超過一個多月沒有約會了。通常你一週最少有兩次愜意的女伴之夜呢。」  
約翰選擇忽視那隱含的濫交調侃意味，翻了個白眼。  
  
夏洛克則深深埋首在法醫鑑識文章之中，不過兩人都心知肚明他有看見約翰的不以為然。  
「是啊，嗯。我決定這麼做還是對倫敦大有益處，不是嗎？她們沒一個人受得了你，其中一半以為我倆有姦情，另一半則厭倦總是被冷落，所以還是暫停一陣子吧，我想。」  
  
「嗯。」夏洛克不含評斷意味地哼聲，話題結束。約翰回到電視節目中，而夏洛克繼續閱讀。  
就像以往每個夜晚一樣。  
約莫又過了一小時，夏洛克闔起放在腿上的書本。「要叫外賣嗎？」他問，「我請客。」  
「聽起來不賴，」約翰說，眼睛沒離開電視，「印度菜？」  
「如你所願。」夏洛克走進廚房，拉開放菜單的抽屜，立刻找到約翰喜愛的那家咖哩餐廳。他拿起電話為兩人訂餐，當然，他早就知道約翰最愛的菜色。  
當外送到達，兩人窩在沙發上，夏洛克假裝跟著收看約翰正在追的科幻影集，主角正透過時光機回到1866年，他聰明地沒有吐槽太多違和點，和與歷史不符之處。  
  

  2. 然後，是一個因濕滑導致的小小意外。  
約翰重心不穩，但夏洛克及時挽住他的手肘，因此止住了滑式。夏洛克微笑道：「小心點。」  
約翰也回以微笑。  
直到他們走回家，夏洛克都沒有放開約翰勾起的手肘。  
  
也沒提到是否該放開。  
  
  
  

  3. 當整個蘇格蘭警場覺得事有蹊蹺時，他們正在雷斯垂德的生日驚喜派對中。  
  
約翰老早就準備了禮物，夏洛克則完全不知道有這回事。對於約翰堅持要去NSY（新蘇格蘭場）瞧瞧是否有什麼案子可辦，事實上只是要拖他去這個派對的藉口，其實他有些失望。  
雷斯垂德當著兩人的面打開禮物，修長的禮盒中裝著一副高級的摩托車專用手套，手工縫製，是他前所未見的柔軟皮質。  
「謝謝你們的禮物。」他對約翰與夏洛克露出笑容。連他隊上大部分同事都不見得知道他有一輛摩托車，能夠符合嗜好的禮物真是再好不過了。「這真的很棒！」  
  
「我們也很開心你會喜歡。」約翰笑著拿起一杯飲料。  
  
以前約翰也這麼做過，用複數稱呼他自己和夏洛克——這是我們的公寓、這是我們的案子。我們沒有牛奶了——儘管如此，在這種公開場合講『我們 』，似乎有哪裡不大一樣。  
  
葛雷格眼睛迅速溜過夏洛克，想觀察大偵探是否有注意到這點。  
而根據對方繼續打簡訊這個舉動看來（呃，打簡訊給誰呢？他和華生都在這裡啊…），偵探先生應該沒發現。雷斯垂德忍不住大膽假設，沒反應是因為常常被這樣指稱吧？  
  
有趣的是，打破派對中詭異沉默的人竟然是夏洛克。「抱歉了，雷斯垂德，」他說，目不斜視地繼續用手機，「得先開溜，」頷首盯著約翰：「麥考夫有個事關女王與國安的案子。」翻白眼。  
  
約翰對他笑出來，已經幫他拉上外套：「但案子聽起來很有意思，所以你不想拒絕。」  
「沒錯。」夏洛克緊閉的雙唇中不情願地擠出答案。  
他們向大夥兒告別（好吧，只有約翰這麼做），然後離開派對。  
  
曲終人散之際，葛雷格想盡辦法讓與會者忘記他們目擊的內容。  
是的，這真的沒什麼… …  
  
  
  
 
  4.  當夏洛克開始懷疑的時候，約翰正在幫他縫合手臂。  
  
（夏洛克不會透漏細節，但）總之他被鐵絲網籬笆給割傷了，約翰假設他在辦案，所以沒有過問，只是默默縫傷處，又轉頭自醫療箱中拿出一管針筒。  
夏洛克呻吟：「你是認真的嗎…破傷風？！」  
  
約翰不理他，用酒精棉片消毒他的上臂：「五個字：鐵絲網籬笆。鐵絲是什麼做的？」  
「我不是五歲小孩。」夏洛克回道，聲音降低了。每次他覺得約翰在過度教育他時就會出現這種易怒反抗的腔調。  
「那麼你就能明白打針是必要的。不要動，馬上就結束了。」約翰說。  
  
他用手指固定住夏洛克的手臂，然後扎針。夏洛克絕對沒有退縮…但他也許有別開臉，不看這幕太過熟悉的景象。約翰還是一語不發，如同往常地。  
  
果然一秒就注射完畢。「看吧。」約翰笑著把針筒丟進廚房裡、夏洛克在那裡放置的生化廢品專用垃圾桶。這桶子到的時候他曾經抱怨過，覺得那象徵夏洛克會開始進行更多危險實驗，但事實上他才是那個比較常用到的人。  
  
他在注射處貼上一塊OK繃，對夏洛克笑道：「也沒有很糟，不是嗎？」  
「但還是很痛。」偵探看著傷口咕噥。他依舊不看約翰。因為後者認為他不能自行抵抗破傷風，這對他的體能是種侮辱。  
  
「那好吧。」說著，約翰便傾向前，在OK繃上輕輕吻了一下。那是不著一縷的，夏洛克的上臂。  
  
夏洛克終於又將目光轉向他。  
他則對夏洛克微笑：「現在感覺呢？」  
  
對方喉結因為吞嚥而移動著，「…好一點。」氣音。  
  
「很好。」點點頭，醫生自桌邊站起來，開始清理桌上的醫療廢品、血淋淋的紗布等等，丟進生化垃圾桶，然後泡茶。「傷口很淺，所以也許你一兩天後就會好過很多，但沒有痊癒前，不准再接案子。」  
「好。」夏洛克回應著，但並沒有認真聽訓。他正忙著在鑑定被親到的部位是確實比身體其他處升溫、還是只因為他的大腦令他這麼感覺。  
  
無論是哪種可能，他都樂意接受。  
  
  
  

  5. 當他們第一次同床共枕時，約翰剛被惡夢嚇醒。  
近來他的惡夢減少了，間距也有所拉長，但這次的案子觸動了什麼很久遠的情緒，約翰因此陷入了不安睡眠狀態。  
  
今天的惡夢特別糟糕。  
  
夏洛克當時還在起居室微調他的小提琴，他聽到樓上有動靜。一聲槍響從臥室傳來，然後是驚慌的嘶吼，以重物落地聲做結。約翰從床上摔下來了。  
  
夏洛克很想上樓關切，但他知道這大概會讓事情更糟。約翰的自尊讓他在做惡夢之後特別難相處，最好別太快上去。  
  
夏洛克沒有打算等約翰自願下樓，至少要製造下樓的理由。於是他開始拉琴。夏洛克明白約翰的喜好—— 即便對方毫無自覺 —— 便以柴可夫斯基作為開場。對夏洛克來說，柴老作品既花俏又情緒化，但約翰聆聽時常常微笑，也許這是他開始拉琴的原因。第一首是花之圓舞曲，約翰的最愛之一。  
演奏還沒超過一分鐘，夏洛克就聽到樓梯上傳來腳步聲。避免壓到右邊身軀，約翰比平常更用左邊使力，因此看起來身影有點歪斜。惡夢一定讓他感受到什麼苦痛，所以約翰的心理作用又顯現出來。也許這些症狀明天一早就會隱去，但是現下他正難受。  
  
心因性的痛苦，仍然是痛苦。  
  
  
約翰走進起居室，緊緊裹著輕暖羽絨被，他在門口停了一會，看著夏洛克隨旋律搖晃著。夏洛克並沒有看他，也不需要這麼做。又過了一陣子，約翰在沙發上坐下，聽完這首圓舞曲。夏洛克拉起另一首出自同場芭蕾劇的曲子，Pas de Deux（雙人舞）。從眼角餘光他已經瞄見約翰把頭枕在沙發扶手上，眼睛又緩緩地閉合了。  
  
一首拉完，為了保險起見，他又開始演奏下一首。當他拉完第三首時，約翰的呼吸已經平穩長緩。小心地把琴收進琴匣，輕輕放置好，夏洛克走到沙發旁。沒有發問，約翰半夢半醒地抬起手拉開羽毛被。這是很明顯的邀請。  
  
夏洛克爬上沙發，枕著約翰的胸膛，修長手臂還抱住他稍稍年長的同居人。沙發如果平常要讓他們兩人同坐，實在有點勉強，但現在這樣休息是沒問題的。他們完全不需要辛苦地調整姿勢。約翰將羽毛被掩實，確定兩人都在溫暖中，然後稍微摟緊了下偵探。  
  
在還沒來得及說點什麼之前，兩人便睡著了。  
  

  6. 隔天他們就被自行進門清掃的哈德森太太給發現了。  
她沒多說什麼，畢竟這對她而言也不算新聞，只是更加證實她已經知道的事而已。  
  
  

  7. 第一次夏洛克試圖談論這件事的時候，他剛被槍擊。不頂嚴重，僅有一兩道擦傷。但這不代表約翰沒有像其他任何醫生一樣擔憂傷勢。  
  
「你知道醫院放你走的唯一原因，是因為護士都把你列為混帳？」繞著夏洛克房間，約翰一邊發言，一邊忙碌張羅所有傷患可能需要的品項（水瓶、更多枕頭、最新出刊的法醫與醫療期刊）和他自己需要的（紗布、手套、酒精）。  
  
「我以為那只是因為家裡已經有醫生能照料我了，足以勝過任何一個巴茲學院扔出來的蠢蛋。」夏洛克咧嘴惡質地笑，已經開始動手翻著整疊期刊。他記得不知道哪本裡頭有篇關於腐敗的文章，非常有意思。  
  
「你記得，我也是從巴茲畢業的吧？」約翰問。  
「當然，」夏洛克點點頭，「然後你被送到阿富汗，治療槍傷就像家常便飯一樣嘛。」他朝下比了比肋骨，他的傷口位置。「我有槍傷，而你似乎是個槍傷專家。再更高明的，我可找不到了。」  
  
「你覺得這很有趣？」約翰低吼，由於他無法痛毆夏洛克，於是手中這卷紗布無辜承受著他的火氣，「你被槍打中了！夏洛克！」  
  
「是被擦傷。」室友更正道。  
  
「被子彈擦傷！」約翰咬牙說。無法與夏洛克對視，他轉頭專心在集結來的物品，「我一次也沒有要求過你，辦案時應該要多麼小心。從不要你作任何事。唯一要求的就是你好好想一想，你是怎麼被打中——」夏洛克張嘴。「——好吧，怎麼被擦傷。但請你思考這件事對我的影響，夏洛克。」  
  
夏洛克試著從約翰的話語中拼湊出他真正的意含，室內沈靜了好一會兒。  
「你被槍擊了，」他平靜地說，「而那讓你的軍旅生涯因此劃上句點。」約翰的下顎莫名繃緊著。不是憤怒，夏洛克花了一陣子才認出，那是痛苦。  
「你很想當個軍人。你不會為了全世界而放棄我們現在的生活，但有時候你會想念。而且…」偵探的大腦在此當機，他從不擅長這些情緒上的瞎扯。又看約翰一眼，他說：「而且你害怕，萬一我傷得不能勝任偵探，這恐怕對我更糟，比你自己不能當軍人還糟。」  
  
「沒錯，」約翰嘆口氣，「每次我們這樣有驚無險地度過，每次便令我更加擔心。」  
  
更長的安靜，也更決絕。約翰已經說了他必須說的，夏洛克也聽見了。  
訊息已傳達。  
  
約翰重新開始動作，把捏到變形的紗布卷放回醫療用品堆裡。又花了幾分鐘盯著夏洛克之後，他走進浴室換上睡褲與T恤，走回來，不發一語，爬上夏洛克另一端的床舖。  
  
他原本以為自己需要解釋，說夏洛克夜裡也許會需要他——以這樣的傷勢來看——所以他睡樓上並不方便。只是幾個晚上的權宜之計，直到他能確定夏洛克復原良好就行。  
  
但他沒有解釋的必要，因為夏洛克既沒有發問，也沒有抗議。他只是滾進另一邊的床，雙臂環住約翰的腰。  
  
「約翰，」過了相對安靜的幾分鐘，夏洛克問，「我們是不是…」  
  
他等著夏洛克講完整句話，畢竟偵探一般可不會說這種留待想像的未竟之語。但後者不講了，於是約翰在黑暗中看著對方的雙眸。  
  
「什麼是不是？」他問。  
  
夏洛克搖搖頭，「沒事，這不重要。晚安了，約翰。」  
  
「晚安，夏洛克。」約翰回答著，閉上了雙眼。他有點預感，好像知道夏洛克想問什麼，而且夏洛克是對的：那一點也不重要。  
  
幾晚的同眠後來變成幾乎夜夜同眠。  
  
  
但這同樣不重要。  
  


* * *

  
（譯註：以下8-10大約(?)輔導級）
  8. 當他們到達那個無法挽回的臨界點時，那真的是場意外。  
  
夏洛克一如既往地在廚房製造混亂。他站在工作桌前，把一整組培養皿擺開，用眼藥點滴一次一點地滴了藥劑。一般來說，約翰並不特別留意夏洛克的實驗，只要他結束後自行清理乾淨即可（通常他也的確有做到）。但現在約翰剛好需要從碗櫥櫃拿東西，而夏洛克正站在那裡。  
  
「夏洛克，」他輕推高瘦男子的臀部，「讓一下好嗎？我要從櫥櫃那兒拿我的工具箱。」  
  
「約翰，」糟了，是夏洛克充滿耐性的語調，在毫無耐性時專用，「我得在非常精準的時刻中，把滴劑加進黴菌群裡面，我沒辦法花時間『讓一下』，那會毀了這個實驗。要嘛你就得等。」  
  
約翰翻白眼：「我等不了，因為我答應哈德森太太今天要修理她的烤箱門，而我的工具箱就在櫥櫃底下。不然你把腿岔開吧。」還沒等到夏洛克回答，他就俯身壓靠近地板，一手扶住對方臀部穩定重心，硬是擠進夏洛克修長的雙腿間，另一手拉開櫥櫃門，拖出工具箱，並拉滑到兩人後方，此時他還沒直起身。  
  
「看吧，不是很簡單嗎？」約翰說。  
但他隨即發現，這一點也不簡單，或說，夏洛克現在進退兩難。  
  
  
沒人理會什麼實驗了。夏洛克還是杵在工作桌前，一手持著眼藥滴管，一手卻微掩剛剛才開始隆起的部份，褲襠前方。這看起來彷彿他正在苦惱要掩飾還是要撫弄。夏洛克肌膚變得潮紅，約翰手掌下柔軟的部份也因此瞬間熱燙起來。修長的脖頸染上極為吸引人的粉紅羞窘。  
  
當約翰靠向夏洛克，吻上頸部時，他的思緒全部空白。這個舉動讓夏洛克更加不自在，褲襠也繃緊得更明顯。幸好約翰至少還能自持，沒有急性子地把自己脹大的那部份硬擠進夏洛克後方。  
  
他將嘴唇移開，現在夏洛克全身大概像發高燒一樣火熱。約翰清清喉嚨：「我得去修理烤箱門…」聲音因為充滿欲望而粗嘎，「但這不會花多長時間。趕緊完成你的實驗，然後我們就能，呃…談一談。」  
  
拎起工具箱離開前，約翰終究忍不住又親吻了一次那優美的頸項，然後才走出他們的公寓。  
  
等到夏洛克終於想起進行中的實驗，那實驗早就毀了。  
  
而因為某些原因，他並不怎麼介意。  
  
  
  

  9. 約翰回到公寓時，發現夏洛克在沙發上屈膝坐著。為了給自己多一點時間，約翰走進廚房放工具箱，但很快就放好了。於是他站在廚房裡深呼吸幾次，才又回到起居室裡。  
  
停在沙發前，約翰清了清喉嚨，「夏洛克，如果你是想——」  
  
「約翰？」夏洛克插嘴。他抬頭看，眼睛盯住約翰的眼睛。  
慢慢地，他將雙腿放下，恢復正常坐姿，雙足落地的坐姿。  
  
約翰可以清楚看見夏洛克想顯示的：他還是處在勃起狀態。  
  
「我現在不想討論這件事。」  
「好。」約翰點頭，聲若蚊蠅。  
  
夏洛克伸出手，拽住他的手腕向下拉。約翰如他所願，沉坐在夏洛克大腿上，兩人立刻擁吻。  
  
綜觀來看，這個吻並沒有宣告什麼；但另一方面，它卻昭然若揭。  
  
  
  

  10. 他們的初次，在同床數月之後。  
  
通常他們在床上不會吻到這種程度（主要是為了避免親吻太過火，且夏洛克還沒準備好），但當晚稍早的時候因為案子發生了一場追逐戰，兩人的腎上腺素都還有些亢進，於是他們決定早點上床，也許會比較容易入睡。  
  
但其實不然。  
  
約翰的雙掌佔有性意味濃厚地揉按夏洛克的臀部，兩人交換溼熱的吻。夏洛克率先中斷這個接吻，然後順勢往下，以約翰喜愛的方式細細啄吻脖頸，同時將臀部往前挪移著，兩人的性器於是隔著衣褲相互揉捻磨壓。  
  
「約翰…」夏洛克抵著他的頸肩低喃：「摸摸我…」他的臀部動了下，喘道，「…求你…」  
  
約翰靜止了，抬眼望著他，問：「你確定？」  
當然，他也很想要，顯而易見…但他們從沒討論過這方面。約翰總以為，夏洛克必定會先細細討論一番才會「開始進行」。  
如果真的有可能走到這地步的話。  
  
「我確定。」夏洛克點著頭，又挪移了臀部。「請你碰我。」  
  
握著夏洛克腰臀處為施力點，約翰將兩人換了位置，夏洛克在下，他在上。如果他把自己放在更舒服的位置，就能得到更多歡愉；但他想以夏洛克的感受為優先，後者的反應才是主導兩人關係的重點。  
  
約翰將夏洛克的睡褲褪下，他的性器因此晃露出來。「噢老天…」約翰嘆著。其實他早就看過——同住、時常同床、當然他看過。但像現在這樣，還是很…不同。  
更好的那種不同。  
  
用盡所有自制力，約翰才沒有為了讓夏洛克立刻高潮而毛躁地抓著對方性器開始迅速打手槍。他想要慢慢來。  
他希望夏洛克也能享受慢慢來。  
所以當他握住溫暖而發硬的陰莖時，兩人都發出了呻吟。夏洛克抬手抓住約翰的肩，嘆道：「約翰…」  
  
「我在這…」他低聲回答，往前抬起身，並吻上他目前所能觸及的夏洛克。臉頰，唇，頸，肩。  
「這樣的你好美，」約翰嘆著，「天殺的美。」  
  
而夏洛克也沒能撐過後續的幾次手部抽送，他射精了。約翰看見他經歷高潮的表情，忍不住開始磨蹭著對方的大腿，直到自己也釋放為止。  
  
帶著微笑，就這樣凌亂濕黏地四肢交纏，兩人終於累得睡著了。  
  
  

  11. 當夏洛克想要再次討論這件事時，約翰在醫院裡。  
  
「只是一般腦震盪，」醫生拿著約翰的斷層掃描對夏洛克解釋：「不過基於他的醫療與軍人背景，我們希望他住院過夜，做個觀察。」  
  
「在家裡我就能妥善照料他。」夏洛克試著讓自己音量保持平穩，也的確有成效；但他卻無法命令身軀同樣聽話：他開始有點神經過敏，眼珠猛盯著斷層掃描片和X光片，這都無意間透露出他的情緒：恐慌。  
  
「福爾摩斯先生，」醫生溫柔地笑：「在這裡我們也會好好照顧他。」  
在這樣罕見的脆弱時刻，他突然無法掌握恐懼的理由。「但我不想讓他一人孤單過夜，我們各自過夜已經是…」老天，到底有多久？一時中他竟想不出具體時間。  
「您可以留下來陪他，」她說，「同性伴侶和結婚夫妻享有同等探病權利。」  
  
夏洛克調開凝視X光片的眼眸轉而看著她。  
但，他們沒去登記成civil partner(註：英國法定同性伴侶的稱呼)啊，只是——  
不不，他不該開口。如果她的誤設能讓他留下，那他就沒有糾正的必要。  
  
更何況，哪有什麼需要糾正的？  
  
「好的，」他頷首：「勞駕您了。」風衣的衣擺在他身後翻飛著，夏洛克轉身走回約翰的病房。  
走進時恰巧護士正要離開，她對他綻開微笑：「我只是來確認一切正常，他現在應該能睡了，但幾小時之後我必須喚醒他。」  
  
「好的。」夏洛克又點點頭，「謝謝您。」  
護士前腳一離開，他便癱坐在最靠近病床的椅子上，急著抓住約翰的手。  
「約翰？」他問。  
對方困倦的眼眸睜開，微笑。「別擔心，」小聲地：「我沒事。」  
  
「噢當然。」夏洛克試著回以微笑，但約翰明白他只剩勉強撐著的力氣。「沒了我的部落客，我該怎麼辦？」  
  
約翰只是笑著，再度閉上眼睛。  
  
過了幾分鐘，夏洛克又開口問：「約翰？」  
  
「嗯，怎麼啦？」  
夏洛克聽得出約翰的倦意，而他也真的該讓他好生休息，但……  
  
「我們…我們在交往嗎？」他問。  
  
約翰愉快地嘆口氣，努力撐開眼，另一隻手覆上夏洛克的手，以拇指輕輕摩挲柔軟的肌膚。「是誰？」他略帶笑意地：「是醫生還是哪個護士問了？」  
  
「醫生，」夏洛克道：「她以為我們去登記成合法伴侶了。當然我們沒登記。我們什麼法律文件都還沒準備呢。但，我們這樣還是算在交往吧？」  
  
約翰輕笑，再度緊握了下夏洛克的手，「夏洛克，自從我搬進221B座之後，我們就在交往了。其中大概有一年長的時間算是開放式關係，因為那時我還有在約會，然後我就決定不幹這些無聊事，所以只剩我倆而已。」  
  
「嗯。」夏洛克說。這段聽來很合理，他記得約翰開始停止約會的時候，也記得其他事情：同床共枕，牽手，親吻，還有…嗯，其他事。如果這樣想的話，林林總總加起來，的確可以推導出「交往」這個結論。  
  
老實說，沒有早點注意到，是他太愚蠢了。  
  
「所以我們已經交往兩年了？」  
約翰點點頭。  
「可是這種事，難道不在我觀察的範疇嗎？」他問。  
約翰又笑。「不，不是。」  
「你說得沒錯。」難以反駁，夏洛克決不願浪費精神注意日常生活裡的零碎小事。「但像這類事，我們不是該好好談談？」  
  
約翰的笑淡去，臉上表情柔和。  
「不，」他簡單道：「像這種事，我們永遠不需要特地談。」  
  
夏洛克再度點頭同意。  
約翰是對的。他們不需特地談這件事。他們不需要試著互相建立什麼關係，因為他們正是這樣的關係。  
  
  

  12. 最後，夏洛克之所以求婚，是因為一場理智的爭論。  
  
「我們年紀越來越大了。」他說。  
  
約翰翻了個白眼，  
  
很正常，大偵探一旦從鏡中發現了第一根白髮，便會開始研究應變計畫。他自從遇見夏洛克之後，白髮數量就與日俱增，但這可不在他的介意範圍中。而夏洛克甚至說過他喜歡約翰的白髮。  
  
「好吧，」約翰微笑，「隨便你怎麼計畫都成。」  
  
「還有，根據我們這麼危險的工作性質，如果哪天我遭遇不測，我希望你…有被妥當照顧。」夏洛克道。  
  
約翰笑開懷，站在桌子另一端越過身，拉住夏洛克的手，輕握一下。「反之亦然。」  
  
他們沒有把這當成什麼很了不得的大事，只是去簽了幾份文件。夏洛克對等候時間抱怨連連，但這也讓他們足以安排其他事項或證明，遺囑，財產，諸如此類。他倆甚至沒有通知別人，儘管約翰猜測，辦理通過後，麥考夫絕對會在一小時內知情，且快遞什麼奢華大禮到公寓來。但真的，別人不一定需要知道他們結婚了。  
  
當事人知曉即可。  
  
約翰戴了戒指，夏洛克決定不戴，而他們兩人對此都毫不反對。  
  
  
  13. 他們從來沒有討論過。沒這必要。  
  
會這樣發展，並不是因為這樣最簡單或最快速，只是順其自然罷了。  
  
因為，事實上，從約翰答應同居開始，他們就是屬於彼此的。    
  
  
他們也該屬於彼此。  
  




**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Sherlock Fanfic (in English) I fell for, so it's quite memorable and I decided to translate it :) Let's hope I didn't misinterpret it too much (when it comes to idioms and phrases), and please, please let me know if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for round_robin's kind permission and encouraged me to register here.  
> I hope that more and more people can appreciate this work, especially the original version, it's so warmly written and every time I read it, it brightens my day.
> 
> P.s. Please ignore the word count, es spinnt. This translation has actually over 8000 words...


End file.
